


Problematic TommyInnit Oneshots+REQUESTS

by somethingsinnit (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Tommy supremacy, M/M, Multi, tommy in a skirt pog?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somethingsinnit
Summary: Give requests!! :DI'll write anything minus rape/non-con(mentions are fine) and other things I'll figure outBottom Tommy personality supremacy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith| Tubbo/TommyInnit/Ranboo
Comments: 77
Kudos: 417





	1. oh shit oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> ANTIS DNI. I DONT CARE. get off my book, hate comments make me cackle

Hello!!!  
Call me Innit :))

Ships I'll write-  
\--------------  
Tommy x Tubbo  
Ranboo x Tommy  
Wilbur x Schlatt  
and more lmao.  
\---------  
Type of writing I'll do  
\------------------  
-ANGST  
-Angst  
-FLUFF!!!!  
\-----------  
Things I WILL NOT WRITE!!  
\------------  
Rape/Non-Con  
More to be added.


	2. I missed you two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes back after exile and is desperate to hug his boyfriends.

2 years.

2 years ago that day he was exiled.

now he was allowed home.

He looked back at the camp he lived in, a small smile coming to his face before he turned away and began the journey back to L'manberg. Back to his boyfriends.

It took a few hours altogether, but he made it back before nightfall which was good because monsters wouldn't attack him. He looked through the streets as he walked, seeing a few familiar houses and a few new houses. He smiled as he smelled fresh bread, most likely from Niki's bakery that she finally got to rebuilding. He stopped as he came up to the small cottage that Tubbo lived in, knowing that both his boyfriends would be there, most likely giving each other comfort. 

He looked down at his shaking hand, before he dug through his bag, pulling out some flowers he had picked fresh along his journey, putting them into a makeshift bouquet. He then slowly opened the door of the cottage, setting his bag down next to the door after stepping inside and closing the door. He smiled softly as the sounds of quiet chatter filled his ears. He took his shoes off, glad he had gotten the mud off before he came in. Ranboo would kill him for tracking mud into the house. He was surprised he wasn't heard but was slightly thankful. He walked up the stairs quietly and made his way to the bedroom the three of them shared once before he was exiled, and knocked lightly on the door.

"come in."

he heard Tubbo answer quietly and took a deep breath, slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open, stepping into the room.

"Did ya miss me?"  
he asked as he looked at the shock on their faces from where he stood.

"TOMMY!!"

Tubbo half-screamed and shot up from the bed, throwing himself into the other's arms. Tommy hugged him tightly, burying his head in the crook of his neck as Ranboo quickly joined the hug. The next few minutes were just silence as the three hugged, tears being shed quietly. Tommy let out a chuckle once they pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck

Ranboo took one look at his youngest boyfriend and frowned.   
"We should get you cleaned up. Let's get you in the bath"  
He huffed, tugging his boyfriends along to the bathroom.

Tommy couldn't help but giggle as he entered the bathroom, turning on the water for himself as Tubbo grabbed a towel.

"Your hair has grown, baby"  
"I never had anything to cut it, so I just let it grow."  
Tommy shrugged, running a hand through the messy ponytail he had put his hair in hours earlier.  
"I think it's beautiful. It'll be better when it's washed."  
The hybrid chuckled, and Tommy nodded, stripping himself of the brown overcoat he was wearing.  
"Turn around please?"  
"of course"  
Ranboo turned, and Tommy then stripped, setting himself in the bath gently, relaxing at the feeling of hot water against his skin.  
Tubbo came back with the towels and set them on the counter, looking over at Tommy with a smile until he saw the scars.

"Toms? Baby, what are those scars from?"  
"Oh..uh- I um- Well- D-Dream used to come and "check-up" on me, but only ended up putting the things I had in a hole and blowing them up. When I didn't put my things in the hole or I did anything he didn't like, he'd- he'd attack me. And I wouldn't have anything to defend myself with"

Silence.  
Tommy didn't like the silence.  
So he broke it.  
"Could- could one of you wash my hair please- my- my arms are s-sore."  
He mumbled, staring down at the clear water he sat in.  
  


He heard a mumble of agreement and then felt fingers running through his hair as it was washed, causing him to relax and smile slightly.

About an hour later, Tommy was clean and in Ranboo's sweatshirt as the three laid in a cuddle sandwich on the bed, Tommy being the first to fall asleep, with his two beloved right next to him for the first time in 2 years. And he was thankful for that. He loved them with his entire being.

A bit short cause I haven't slept since yesterday so I'm gonna take a nap I literally can't keep my eyes open.


	3. I know. (Tubbo x Ranboo x Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years you guys!
> 
> Tommy knows all about the glances the two teenagers sneak at him during video calls when they're not streaming. So he decides to use that to his advantage.

Tommy wasn’t oblivious. He knew the glances he got from Tubbo and Ranboo. And he would never lie. He absolutely  _ loved _ them. He loved when they looked at him whenever he bent down to pick something up. He loved that Ranboo seemed to become soft around him while Tubbo became protective. That’s why he invited the two of them over to help him bake. And he knew exactly how to make them get along. 

He had recently bought a skirt and matching outfit that went along with it.

His black combat boots just made everything twice as better. He had gotten his own apartment, moving out from living with his dad, Phil. He was very excited when he first bought it and was able to decorate it how he wanted it to look. When he wasn’t streaming, he was talking to Tubbo or Ranboo on video calls. His apartment wasn't that small, he would say it was medium-sized. He quickly looked down at himself in the mirror, and ruffled his hair, putting on a small black beanie with the outfit, and almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and walked to the door, opening it after a moment only to be met with Ranboo. The older had moved out to the UK to be closer to the other streamers.   


"Ranboo!"  
Tommy beamed and threw his arms around the other, smiling happily.

"Hey, Toms!"  
The older replied.  


"We just gotta wait for Tubbo! Then we can start baking!"  
Tommy hummed and skipped over to the couch, motioning for Ranboo to follow.  
The older did, and flopped onto the couch next to Tommy, straightening his button-up shirt a bit as he looked around.  
"The apartment is really nice, Tommy."  
"Aw, thank you. I really enjoyed decorating it."  
"Seems like it."

The next hour or so was spent talking or just messing around until the doorbell rang again. Tommy happily skipped over once again, and opened it, revealing Tubbo.  
"Tubbo!!"  
"Tommy!"  
The two hugged and Tommy practically dragged Tubbo to the kitchen where Ranboo was waiting.  
"We can get to cooking now!"  
Tommy smiled happily and began to get out some bowls and the mixer.

The next hour was filled with chatter and playful banter.  
Tommy let out a giggle as Tubbo and Ranboo argued about the food coloring, and looked back before noticing they needed one more egg. He made his way to the fridge and opened it, getting the egg out. He looked back after he closed the fridge and smiled seeing that they had stopped arguing. He added the final egg and mixed it in before taking the two food coloring bottles the boys were arguing about, adding them both in. Now the cake was blue. He mixed it up, put it in a pan, and then put it in the oven, smiling.

"Thanks for the help you two."  
He hummed, trying to break the silence. He looked up and watched as the two looked up from their phones.  
"No problem Toms!"  
They both said, giving each other a playful glare.  
Now, Tommy and Ranboo were 18, while Tubbo was 19. And Tubbo had really grown. He went from 5'5 to like, 6'2. And boy did Tommy fall hard after that. He already fell for Ranboo the moment they had their first video call. He snapped out of having his head in the clouds when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He paused and turned his head to see Tubbo.  
"Not gettin' enough attention Bee?"  
Tommy giggled.  
  


"It's more like you want our attention. Especially after you casually wear this outfit.."  
Tubbo huffed.  
"D-Do you not like it? I-I can go change-"  
Tommy said quickly, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.  
"no! Nono. I love it. It's adorable on you."  
Ranboo and Tubbo said together, causing Tommy to giggle.  
"okay..thank you."  
"Tommy...Tubbo and I really have something important to say to you."  
"What is it?"  


Silence.  


"We- we both really like you. As in like- a crush. And we- we were wondering if we could try...like a relationship between us three. If you don't want to it's fine-"  
"nono! I-I-"  
"I really like you guys too. You don't think I don't see those looks you guys give me? I love it. I love it all. I love _you_ guys."  
Tommy smiled, looking between Tubbo and Ranboo.  
There was silence for a moment before another pair of arms wrapped around him, surrounding him with a hug.  
"So...boyfriends?"  
"hell yeah. boyfriends."  
"let's go watch a movie then until the cake is done, _my dears_."  
Tubbo giggled, and Tommy let out a laugh as he happily walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

The cake ended up being delicious and Tommy fell asleep in between his _boyfriends_ , happy as can be. 

now how was he going to explain to his family.


End file.
